Ash and Misty Sitting in a Tree...
by Pokeman
Summary: Ash and co. visit Pewter. Brock's siblings bring them closer together.


__

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. Yadda, yadda. You get the picture right. I mean, this has got be the trilionth disclaimer on the site. Anyway, It belongs to Nintendo and 4kids and all those companies.

This is my first fic and absolutely not my last. I've got like ten all ready to write in my head. So, just to let you know, if you flame me, I will be forced to stab you with a #2 pencil stuff you full of Styrofoam, and run into the woods screaming, closely pursued by laughing Marmosets. Mwahahahahahah!!!

****

Ash and Misty Sitting in a Tree….

__

The day started as any normal day would start. The sun just peeking over the tops of the trees in the distance. And our heroes sleeping quietly on the side of the road. Well, almost…"(snore) Ha, in your face Gary..(snore) I finally beat you." As Ash slowly drifted out of his little dreamworld, He looked over at Misty sleeping. He started thinking, which is a huge deal for Ash. He always liked her, a lot. Ok, so he practically loved her. What was he going to do. He hadn't the slightest idea how she felt. 

As he sat there thinking, Brock slowly awoke to see the picture.

He grinned widely at the fact that he was the only other person who knew. He creeped out of his sleeping bag to Ash's back and screamed, "HEY ASH!"

"Ahhhh!! Jeez, Brock are you trying to wake her up?"

"Wake who up?"

Ash turned around to see a fully awake Misty. "Errrr, no one! No one at all!" Ash stuttered as he slugged Brock in the gut behind him. 

"Oh…, well good morning to you two, quick let's get breakfast going if we want to make it to Pewter on time."

They were traveling back to Pallet and they had to make it through Pewter. Brock was incredibly happy to be going home. He missed his brothers and sisters bad and still hadn't caught up with his dad much. So after they had their meal of canned food, again, they started walking, again. With Pikachu hopping at Ash's side, they finally came into view of Pewter.

"Yes, I'm home at last!" Brock screamed to no one in particular. He bolted into the city followed closely by a panting Ash and Misty. As they found their way to Brocks house Misty started watching Ash. Why do I feel the way I do about him? _She thought. _I mean he's not really that attractive or smart. And to top it all off, he doesn't even like me at all. _She shrugged it off once she realized that he must at least be her friend. And finally they reached the house. It was a big two floor Victorian with rose in the garden._

"Oh, it's so.."

"We know, we know, Romantic." Ash finished for her.

Misty scowled as they walked in. Simultaneously, every kid in the family Ran to Brock and clung to any piece of clothing they could hold. 

"It's Brock" One of them said.

"Yay, he's back!" Screamed another

"Ok, Ok I'm glad to see you, too" Brock replied with a huge sweatdrop.

Brock's dad strode up and gave Brock a huge bear hug.

"Great to see you son!" 

"You too dad!"

As Ash and Misty watched on, most of the kids drifted away to what they used to be doing to be doing. They walked forward and greeted Brock's dad 

( who from now on will be called Flint)

"Hi, nice to actually meet you," said Misty. 

"Nice to see you again sir!" added Ash.

"Same to you Ash and Misty." 

As they walked around the house, getting the grand tour from Brock, some of the brothers and sisters followed closely and Ash and Misty had a feeling they were watching them. Ash leaned over and wispered, "Hey, Misty, is it just me or are the kids watching us or is it just me? 

"I was going to ask the same thing!"

As they reached the living room, A&M found out why they were being watched. It started as a small hum, but it grew into a noticeable song.

"Ash and Misty, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Misty with the baby carriage." The kids teased, while laughing hysterically. Misty lunged screaming with her mallet.

"Misty no!" yelled Ash. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "They're just kids, you can't hit them…YOU HAVE TO STRANGLE THEM!!" They jumped forward and tried to simultaneously kill all of them.

"What are you doing?" yelled Brock. They both stopped and apologized. All the kids cowered away.

After cooling down, Misty said she would go bring home some dinner.

And Ash went for a walk. As Ash was walking down the street he heard cries for help. He ran down the street to find Misty up on a low branch of a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" He yelled up.

"I got attacked by a Caterpie and ran up here(Don't ask how).

Ash sighed and let out Pigeot.

"Pigeot, take me up there." He looked up at the scared Misty.

"Pidgeooo!"

He grabbed it's legs and flew up to the branch. He sat down and recalled Pidgeot. 

"Leave it to you to run up a tree because of a bug." He poked fun.

"Are you gonna rescue me or what?" 

"Whoa, sorry." And then shyly, "I used to be afraid of them."

"Really?" 

"Yeah," he replied as he turned to look at her. Then, suddenly they were locked.

Staring into each others eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. They could practically hear it. Ash and Misty sitting in a tree…

__

they could see it as if in front of their eyes K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _They each leaned in and locked into their first and absolutely not last kiss. They were practically jumping with happiness. As they pulled apart they both asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

But it didn't matter. They were together and so they remained. Ash went on to win the Indigo League. And Ash's mom cried for a week when they showed up on her doorstep holding hands. And they lived happily..

NOOO! Must not end that way!! (clears throat) And so they went on to have 2 kids, Brock and Tracey.

A/N: Yeah it's lame, but a lot of endings are. So how was my first fic? Please R&R cause I thought it sucked. If you can prove otherwise, thanks. 

~**Pokeman**~


End file.
